rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Majora Solaris (Solaris Phoenix 1.0)
Jace is a former student at Beacon Academy. His weapon of choice is a greatsword/shotgun/polearm, known as Yubel. Appearance Jace is a skinny guy with untidy black hair that graduates to indigo at the tips and indigo eyes. Jace wears a nondescript black zip-up hoodie, that he usually keeps unzipped, with an indigo hood. He wears his emblem on the left side of the hoodie just above his heart. The back of his hoodie has the design of large red phoenix wings going down it. He also wears a pair of black sweat pants with an outline of red feathers going up his right pant leg while the left pant leg has an outline of indigo flames going up it in a similar fashion. Personality Jace is somewhat of an introvert. He likes to read and draw but can't seem to get peace and quiet unless he finds some out of the way place usually higher off the ground. He does this because he feels more at peace when he's not on the ground. He will occasionally go out and have fun with other people but its mostly if he's literally dragged away from what he was doing or if he has nothing else to do. Jace can also be described as being a calm, confident and cocky guy. He also has a humorous side, often making puns and jokes in the middle of battle. He also uses dry wit and sarcasm at times, to amuse himself at the very least. In addition to his humor, he also has a tendency to smack people upside the head just to amuse himself and to show affection. Weapons and Abilities Weapon Jace wields a greatsword/shotgun/bat known as Yubel. Yubel stays in inactive form as a compact form of the shotgun mode. In either Jace will often use Dust to give him an edge in a battle. He has a preference for Fire Dust but will use others if it allows him to get an advantage. Semblance Dark Fire is the name of Jace's Semblance. It allows him to create and manipulate indigo flames. Here's a list of uses for Dark Fire: in Batlle Fireballs Jets of Flame Melt rock Practical uses Cooking Campfires Heat Source Forging Abilities He is great at fighting whether it be in a sanctioned fight or not. He very rarely loses to people around his age. He is also able to turn into a raven at will. Background He got into Signal at the age of 13 and made Yubel himself. After 4 years in Signal, he got into Beacon a year before Team RWBY. Trivia * The name Jace means "A Healing" I took it from "Magic the Gathering" and "Mortal Instruments" * The name Solaris means "Of the Sun" I took it from the game Sonic '06 Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Fan Made Semblance Category:Looking For Team Category:Fan Made Protagonist Category:Property of Majora Solaris Category:Fan Made Weapon Category:Faunus Category:Mythical Creature Faunus Category:Artist Category:Shotgun User Category:Sword User